


ask and you shall receive

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Touch-Starved, can be seen as shippy or just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Genesis needs comfort and there's only Sephiroth in the apartment.





	ask and you shall receive

“Hi, I need affection!”

Sephiroth looked up from his book - gifted by Genesis - to the door of their shared apartment where the man was actually standing. Genesis closed the door behind him and walking into the open living room.

“Angeal isn’t here,” Sephiroth said slowly as Genesis scanned the room. Blue mako eyes settled on him. Sephiroth stared back. Genesis had his signature smirk and a glint of mischief in his eyes. Yet, Sephiroth noticed when the mask slipped and Genesis’ eyes started to shine with something else.

The man opened his arms wide and said anew, “I need affection.”

Most of the time, Sephiroth liked sharing his apartment with Angeal and Genesis. They did they own things in their own rooms, sometimes ate together and most of the time Genesis and Angeal let him be. Which was startling knowing Genesis and his month - year - of taunting.

“Angeal isn’t here,” stated Sephiroth.

Genesis’ grin faltered. He bit his lips and his arms fell a little. He met Sephiroth’s eyes a second before closing them.

“Please.”

The murmur was an open vulnerability. Sephiroth was taken aback. Genesis never showed any weakness in him. Subordinates or Angeal, they were fine. But not him.

Genesis’ face decomposed, the way he sucked in a breath audible to Sephiroth as the open arms fell to his side.

Finally reacting, Sephiroth shot up and then walked awkwardly to the other. In front of Genesis, Sephiroth found himself uncertain of what he should do.  _He wants a hug_. Sephiroth shuffled his naked feet on the ground. He’d seen Angeal and Genesis hug a lot, but none of them did more than squeeze his shoulder in passing.  _Because you didn’t let them do more and they have abandoned now._

This time Sephiroth reached out. With spasmodic moves he wrapped an arm around Genesis’ back, letting a few centimetres between their chests. Sephiroth realised it wasn’t the right way but found himself hesitating to touch fully Genesis. His hand was on the other’s back, just between his shoulders blade. Sephiroth was hyperaware of this only zone of contact.

He froze when Genesis’ head fell on his shoulder. The redhead reacted instinctively by backing away, though Sephiroth’s hand stopped him. He patted Genesis’ back, the man didn’t fight, he fell back on Sephiroth’s, this time their chest pressed against each other.

Naturally, without Sephiroth feeling threatened, Genesis lifted his hand and held onto him. First at his sweater, then by wrapping his arms around him.

Sephiroth was surprised how nice it felt to have someone warm huddling to you, breathing in and out at the same rhythm.

“Thanks,” Genesis murmured after a long time. He sounded less on edge, calm and even relaxed.

Sephiroth wanted to answer, but he felt like any words of acknowledgement would mean the end of the hug. He wasn’t ready to let go yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/) if you're interested into coming scream at me or with me. about almost any ship or fun stuff  
>  comments here are cool tho


End file.
